Durnehviir
Durnehviir ( in Dragon language) is an undead Dragon who resides in the Soul Cairn in . Background In the time before the Dragon War in the Merethic Era, Durnehviir lived amongst his kin in the skies above Tamriel. While his brethren used more traditional forms of combat, Durnehviir pursued an interest in Necromancy that eventually led him to the Ideal Masters. His wish was to raise a massive armie of undead for his own ends(kill all humans), so he made a pact with the Ideal Masters to gain access to their realm's undead. The pact specified that Durnehviir was to serve as the keeper of the Soul Cairn, and guard Valerica until her eventual death - terms to which Durnehviir, being an immortal dragon, agreed. The Ideal Masters deceived Durnehviir, as Valerica was a vampire, and thus also immortal. As a result, Durnehviir was doomed to guard the Soul Cairn for eternity. Appearance Visually, he has a unique look unlike any other Dragon previously encountered. His body bears a resemblance to the Frost Dragon, with massive protruding spikes from the back of his neck and extending down to his tail. Four curved horns sprout from his head and his wings look extremely weathered. He is green in complexion and his scales have a dripping effect as if they're made of slime. When he is slain by the Dragonborn, his body burns with a unique, purplish fire, though his Dragon Soul is not absorbed. Interactions Beyond Death Before receiving the Elder Scroll from Serana's mother Valerica, the Dragonborn is attacked by Durnehviir on the way into the Boneyard. During the battle, his unique Dragon Shout can summon several Bonemen to his aid. After exiting the Boneyard, he is waiting outside and tells the Dragonborn that he/she was a worthy adversary and calls him/her, "Qahnaarin" or "Vanquisher" in Dragon Language. He then explains how he was fooled by the Ideal Masters into becoming trapped in the Soul Cairn for eternity. Summon Durnehviir He also explains that he wishes to fly through the skies of Tamriel once again, but can only do so temporarily or he will perish. He thus teaches the Dragonborn the Summon Durnehviir Shout to summon him. The first three times he's summoned, he will teach the words for his Dragon Shout, Soul Tear. As with all Shouts, they must be unlocked with acquired Dragon Souls. 1st summon "Ah! The free air of Vus at long last. As promised, I now teach you the first word of Soul Tearing: "Rii" - the essence of your enemy's life force" 2nd summon "I can feel my strength returning each time I am set free from that prison! Hear now the second word of Soul Tearing: "Vaaz" - meaning to tear your enemy's soul from its living vessel" 3rd summon "You have kept your side of the bargain, now let me fulfill mine. Feel the last word of Soul Tearing within yourself: "Zol" - the unlife that results when a soul is imprisoned in dead flesh" After this, whenever summoned in Skyrim, he can aid the Dragonborn in battle. Durnehviir is the only Dragon able to use a unique Shout that lets him summon Bonemen, Mistmen, and Wrathmen. The name of the Shout is unknown, but the words of power are DIIL QOTH ZAAM. Trivia *His name means "Curse Never Dying". *If the Main Questline for Skyrim has been completed, Durnehviir will recognize the Dragonborn as the "''Dovahkiin" ''and that Alduin was slain. *If the Dragonborn has completed Dragon Rising, he will mention that they are a Dovahkiin. *If the Dragonborn has not completed Dragon Rising, he will say he does not know why he calls you "a fellow dov". Bugs *When first receiving his Dragon Shout to call him and upgrade it completely, the Dragonborn sometimes will only say a third of the shout. This is because the Shout seems to act as a Conjuration spell, and may only work if cast at an appropriate location (ex: at the ground nearby or on an NPC or Follower.) though this too is not guaranteed to work. Using only the first word of his summon Shout, nothing will happen aside from the Earth normally shaking as most Shouts do and staggering some NPCs around, both friendly and enemy. Edit: So is the fix to not unlock all three words at the same time before leaving Sould Cairn? Bartlmay (talk) 15:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) * If called immediately with Summon Durnehviir while in Soul Cairn, Durnehviir will then act as if he's been summoned in Tamriel and then continues to teach the Dragonborn the Soul Tear Shout. If used right next to Durnehviir in the Soul Cairn immediately after learning the Shout, there will be two Durnehviirs in the area. *If summoned in a very tight dungeon such as Saarthal, He may cause the game to lag tremendously as he attempts to follow you into spaces he obviously cannot fit, therefore it is unwise to do this. *If Durnehviir is summoned with a follower nearby, the follower may become immediately hostile to the Dragonborn. *If the Dragonborn shoots and kill Durnehviir with a bow or crossbow right after he leaves the boneyard, BEFORE getting close enough for Durnehviir to speak, he is killed and the quest to learn a new shout is missed. Appearances * ja:Durnehviir Category:Dragons Category:Dawnguard: Creatures